


Comfortability

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Isle of Flightless Birds [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Anal toys, D/s AU, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Platonic BDSM, Polyamory, Referenced Aftercare, Referenced Negotiations, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: "How'd you sleep last night?" Braden asks Walks, when they're all sitting down for breakfast.“I hope we didn’t keep you up,” Andre says innocently, and Walks chokes on his omelet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I entirely blame Russian Machine Never Breaks, for giving me the information about the Capitals I definitely don't need but desperately want.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.

Andre hadn’t really been sure, when Braden had first come up behind him in the kitchen, wrapped his arms around his waist, and said Walker was going to stay with them for the second half of the summer.

“He’s staying again?” Andre asks, leaning back against Braden but keeping his eyes on the chicken breasts he’s cooking on the stove.  “I thought that was just because of the rehab, last year.”

“He’s coming out early for camp and needed a place again.  It worked out last summer, so.”  Braden shrugs and presses a kiss to the side of Andre’s neck, just above his collar.  “You’ll have someone around while I’m away.”

“You don’t have to do this just for me.”

“It’s not just for you,” Braden murmurs.

Andre turns off the stove and turns in Braden’s arms, cupping Braden’s cheek.  “He subbed for you, didn’t he?”

Braden’s eyes shift off to the side, and that’s really all the answer that Andre needs.

He suspected, of course.  He already knew that Braden Dommed a lot of younger guys that came up to Washington.  As far as he can tell, Andre was the only one of the younger subs that hadn’t gone right into his arms when he got the call up to the Caps.

It’s not like Andre’s really _jealous_.  That would be too much effort, to be jealous of everyone Braden’s been with.  And none of them ever got a collar from him, so there’s no reason to be jealous.

“I can see if any of the other guys have room,” Braden says, kissing Andre softly.  “Alzy just had a kid, and Richie and Willy are taking the time together before Richie has to leave, but maybe—“

“Braden,” Andre interrupts.  “It’s fine.  He can stay with us.”

“You don’t have to say it just because I asked.”

“Obviously,” Andre mutters.  “I mean it.  We haven’t had a lot of time together over the summer, and of course I was looking forward to having some time before you left for the World Cup, but…” Andre shrugs and presses a little closer to Braden, making Braden hold him tighter.  “I know it’s important to you, to look out for them.”

“I won’t Dom him,” Braden says, staring intently at Andre.  “Not if you don’t want me to.”

Andre sighs and pulls out of Braden’s arms, going back to the dinner he was cooking – basic chicken and steamed broccoli, mostly the same as every dinner that summer.

“We haven’t talked about it,” Braden adds, staying close by.  “We weren’t together at the beginning of last season, so it didn’t come up.”

“If you need to take care of the guys—”

“I don’t need to,” Braden tells him.  “You’re the only one I need.”

It still does a lot to Andre, when Braden would say things like that.  Just state it so simply, like he didn’t even need to think about it.  Considering how long it took Andre to step wholeheartedly into his relationship with Braden, even after _initiating_ it, it’s not always easy to say things like that.  He can show it – of course he can – but just… plainly stating something like that in their kitchen, like it’s perfectly normal…

“Me, too,” Andre replies, a little shyly.

And he finds he means it.  He had been a little worried that, after everything, after a contract and a collar, he’d get tired of Braden, or something.  But he hasn’t.  He’s still as drawn to him as he was the first time they met, the first time they did a scene, the first time they kissed.

Braden kisses him, softly, and pulls back enough that Andre can keep cooking.

 

.oOo.

 

Braden picks up Nathan from the airport on a late Thursday afternoon.  They chat as Braden drives them home, idly, about the Bears’ season and how each of their summer training is coming along.

Andre comes up, when Nathan pauses and then congratulates him on the collaring.

“I didn’t know you were even seeing him last summer,” Nathan says, when they turn off the highway.

“I wasn’t,” Braden replies.

“But…” Nathan pauses again, and then doesn’t finish the thought.

“It was fast,” Braden allows.  “But it was…”

He doesn’t really have the words for how his relationship with Andre progressed.  Whirlwind, maybe, except more intentional.

“It was right,” Nathan finishes.

“Yeah,” Braden says, and shoots him a smile when they stop at a red light.

Nathan doesn’t ask about subbing for Braden, and Braden doesn’t say anything about it, and the rest of the ride home is relatively quiet.

When they get home, Braden calls out, “We’re home.”  Nathan follows him inside, his grip tight on the handle of his bag.

Andre comes hurrying out of the kitchen, an apron on over his t-shirt and jeans, wiping his hands with a dish towel.  He kisses Braden quickly, then turns to Nathan with a smile and holds out his hand.

“Nice to meet you.  Again,” he says, and waits for Nathan to shake his hand before looking back at Braden.  “Dinner should be ready in an hour?”

“Would you like any help?” Nathan blurts out, and Andre turns back to him in surprise.

Braden’s seen that look on Nathan’s face before, the little blush, the nervousness painted in the line of his brow.  It’s how he looked when he asked Braden to Dom him, that first summer he was in DC.

“Walks is a great cook,” Braden tells Andre.

“Of course,” Andre says, and Braden talks Nathan’s bag with a smile so Nathan can follow Andre into the kitchen.

He brings Nathan’s bag upstairs, to the guest room right next to Braden and Andre’s room, and smiles to himself.

Nathan’s a switch, something Braden hadn’t known until Nathan told him, with how eagerly and often Nathan would go down for him.  And he knows that Nathan hasn’t tried scening with a sub – at least, he hadn’t last summer, and from their sporadic texting, he’s guessing that’s still true.

It’s something he has to talk over with Andre, of course, but there’s no harm in giving them some time to get to know each other.

 

.oOo.

 

“Braden,” Andre laughs, pushing Braden’s face away from his neck, where Braden’s alternating between rubbing his beard against him and kissing the skin just below his collar.  “Braden, stop!”

“No,” Braden says, and pushes the sheets down so he can get at Andre’s chest, too, leaving a red trail in his wake.

“Braden,” Andre whines, his hands on Braden’s head going between tugging him away and pressing him closer.

It’s not like this is an unusual Sunday night for them.  They cook dinner – now with Nathan helping – and eat in front of the tv, and turn in a little bit later than normal.  Nathan had gone upstairs before them – and that’s really why Andre’s letting Braden do this at all, when he knows Nathan’s asleep in the next room and won’t be able to hear them.

“Am I going to have to tie you down?” Braden asks, when Andre tugs a little too hard on his hair.  Andre just bites his lip and squirms under Braden, tugging again on his hair.

Braden’s grinning as he pulls back, reaching for the small bundle of rope Andre had taken out earlier and left on the pillow.  Sunday nights have a routine, after all, and this is always part of it.

So Andre holds his wrists out to Braden with a grin, and licks his lips as Braden starts tying them together.  Of course, then Braden ties his wrists to the headboard, and Andre pouts up at Braden.

“Really?” Andre asks, squirming a little when Braden runs his hand down Andre’s side.

“Really,” Braden replies, and kisses his stomach.

Andre twitches, and laughs a little at the scrape of Braden’s beard on his skin.  His laugh quickly turns to a moan when Braden dips down further and presses his lips to the base of his cock.

“Braden,” Andre breathes, arms twisting above his head.  Part of the thrill of being tied up, for him, is pulling against it, feeling how tight and immovable Braden’s knots are, how he can feel Braden’s hands holding his hips down, and Braden’s rope holding his arms, like Braden’s spread all over him and keeping him in place.

Braden sucks him down, then, teasing him with his lips for barely a second before sliding his mouth all the way down to the base of Andre’s cock.  Andre whines and tries to buck up, but Braden keeps him still.

“Fuck,” Andre gasps, when Braden swallows around him.  It’s hard to keep his eyes open, to watch Braden suck him off, but he wants to, when it doesn’t really happen that often.  Or, really, happen that often when Andre’s not wearing a blindfold.

“No more complaining?” Braden pulls off to ask him, and Andre’s too mesmerized by the red of Braden’s lips to give him an answer.  Braden smirks, then, and takes him into his mouth again.

But Braden knows what Andre wants – what he always hopes for, now that it’s the off-season and they don’t have to worry about being sore for games.  Andre doesn’t make a secret out of it.  And that’s why it’s so frustrating that Braden makes him beg for it _every single time_.

“Braden,” Andre groans, trying to spread his legs around Braden’s shoulders.  It doesn’t really work – of course it wouldn’t, if Braden didn’t want it to.  “ _Braden!_ ”

“Did you want something?” Braden murmurs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Andre’s thigh.

“Fuck me,” Andre demands, finally hooking his leg over Braden’s shoulder.  Braden huffs a laugh against his skin, and reaches for the lube.  It takes longer than Andre’d like for Braden to slick his fingers and press one against his entrance, but once it slides into him, he can’t find it in him to complain.

“That what you wanted?” Braden crooks his finger, tugging at Andre’s rim as he pulls out.  “That enough for you?”

“More,” Andre moans, pulling at the rope around his wrists.  Braden chuckles and presses another finger in.  It makes Andre arch and gasp, even after all the times, now, that he’s had Braden inside him, the sensation is still new and thrilling.  He hopes it always is, that it never gets old, he never truly gets used to it.

This is always the point that he sinks into it, when Braden leaving trails of kisses over his hips and his thighs, his fingers thrusting into him.  His eyes flutter shut – and then he hears shuffling and a couple coughs through the wall.

Andre’s eyes fly open, and he pulls unconsciously at the rope.

“Braden,” he whines, squirming under the hand Braden has on his hip.  “Stop…”

Braden glances up at him, but doesn’t stop.

“What is it?” he asks, but he’s smiling, and some part of Andre gets suspicious.

“Walks – he’s—”

“Is he still awake?” Braden asks, then presses his fingers against Andre’s prostate.

Andre shivers and nods, trying to stay quiet, and immediately failing when Braden’s fingers nudge his prostate again, harder.

Then Braden’s fingers are gone, and Andre doesn’t know if he’s happy or disappointed.

“Andre,” Braden says quietly, leaning up and staring straight into Andre’s eyes.  “If you’re embarrassed and don’t want him to hear you, we can stop.  I won’t be angry.  But if you – think maybe, with him as well… I’d ask you to trust me.”

Andre blinks up at him.  Whenever Braden asks Andre to trust him, his first, instinctual response is to say _yes_.  And of course it’s embarrassing, to think that Walks is on the other side of that wall hearing every noise Andre makes as Braden takes him apart, but it’s also… thrilling.

“I trust you,” Andre whispers.

Braden smiles, and kisses him gently.  Andre kisses back, and for once, wishes Braden hadn’t tied him up, that he could wrap his arms around Braden’s shoulders and pull him closer.

But it’s nice, too, when Braden pulls Andre’s legs apart and thrusts into him with little fanfare.

Andre moans, can’t help it, really, not when Braden’s panting just a little at the feeling of Andre clenching around him.

“You going to be loud enough our guest can hear you?” Braden murmurs, and Andre bites his lip.

“Braden,” Andre whispers, and Braden pulls out and thrusts in again.  “Braden,” he groans, a little louder.

“Just like that,” Braden says, hitching Andre’s hips a little higher and thrusting in again.

“Braden!” Andre cries out, when Braden thrusts right into his prostate, and again, and again.  He – doesn’t try to be quiet, not really, but not _this_ loud, it’d be embarrassing if anyone heard –

Braden leans over him, folding Andre’s legs to his chest, and says, “You think he likes hearing you moan, Andre?  You think he’s getting off listening to you?”

Andre stares up at him with wide eyes.  He hadn’t considered it, really, that maybe Walks was…

“You couldn’t see how he was looking at you,” Braden says, then grunts as he thrusts in hard.  “Same way he looked at me when he asked me to Dom him last year.”

Andre groans, his head falling back against the pillows.

“You think – “ Andre manages, and cuts himself off with a moan.

“Do I think he wants you?” Braden asks, pumping his hips faster.  “Who wouldn’t?”

Andre clenches his eyes shut, feeling that familiar tightening in his stomach.

“He’d have to be crazy not to want you, you’re so fucking—”

“Please can I come?” Andre cries out, tensing his legs around Braden’s shoulders.  “Please, Braden, please—”

“Come,” Braden growls, and Andre does, shouting up at the ceiling, Braden’s cock pounding mercilessly into his prostate, sending shock after shock up his spine.  A second later Braden tenses above him, grinding in as he comes, too, in a hot rush inside of Andre.

Andre pants, sinking back into the bed, relaxing under Braden’s weight.  It’s one of his favorite places to be, pressed into the bed by his Dom.

Braden kisses his neck, softly, just above his collar, and Andre hears a noise through the wall.  He doesn’t know what it is, but it sounds –

“I told you,” Braden murmurs, and kisses his neck again.

Andre huffs a laugh, ruffling Braden’s hair.

“We can talk more in the morning.”

Andre nods, and as Braden sets to leaving a mark on his neck, he drifts.

 

.oOo.

 

“Morning, Walks,” Braden says as he walks into the kitchen.  Andre’s still showering – after shooing Braden out when Braden kept trying to wash him.

Nathan looks up at him and blushes, looking away fast. 

It might be because Braden didn’t bother putting on more than a t-shirt and his boxers before coming downstairs.  It might also be because he could hear Andre last night, and the thought makes Braden smirk as he goes over to the fridge.

“You have breakfast yet?” he calls back over his shoulder.

“I can cook,” Walks says, jumping to his feet.  He stalls at the island, though, like he’s nervous about getting too close to Braden.  Braden turns to him, cocking an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to.”

Andre comes in, then, a pair of low-hanging sweats, toweling his hair dry.  The towel over his face must be why he can’t see Walks, and says, “What’s for breakfast, Braden?”

Walks makes a high-pitched noise, and Andre finally catches sight of him.  Andre’s cheeks flame, holding the towel to his chest.

Braden takes the eggs out of the fridge, and says, “Everyone all right with omelettes?”

“Sounds good,” Andre says a moment later, walking carefully over to the table.  He sits in his usual seat, and Walks sits next to him.

Braden can hear them talking quietly, over the frying pan sizzling and his knife hitting the cutting board as he chops vegetables, but he can’t hear what they’re talking about.  He glances over – Andre’s sitting a little straighter, the towel slung over the back of his chair instead of covering him.  Walks is leaning towards him, just a little, and Braden grins to himself as he turns back to the food.

That’s classic Dom behavior, something Braden really hasn’t seen from him before.  And Andre’s responding to it.

He knew Andre would, that Andre wouldn’t be the one he had to convince.  But it looks like Walks won’t be that difficult either.

“Peppers and mushrooms, right?” Braden says, carrying the omelets over and putting one in front of Walks and the other next to Andre.  Walks looks up at him and, after a beat, smiles.

“Yeah,” he says, picking up his fork.  “Surprised you remembered that.”

Braden shrugs and sits next to Andre, dragging the omelet closer and cutting off a piece with his fork, holding it out to Andre.  Andre flushes slightly, but he smiles at Braden as he leans forward to take the bite off the fork.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Braden asks Walks, before taking a bite of omelet for himself.

Walks’s entire face flames red.  Braden has to hold back a laugh.

“Not too bad,” Walks says after a long moment.  He ducks his head, and takes a bite of his omelet.

“I hope we didn’t keep you up,” Andre says innocently, and Walks chokes on his omelet.  “I mean, going to bed so late.”

Braden kisses Andre on the cheek, filled with affection at the teasing side of his sub he rarely gets to see.  Of course he knew it was there – he helped Andre send those texts to Brooks, after all – but it’s different seeing the little smirk on Andre’s face, his eyes wide with innocence.

“No, it was fine,” Walks replies, shoveling another bite into his mouth.

“Really?  I thought we could hear you moving around.”

Walks stares down at his plate, and for a second Braden wonders if they were pushing where they shouldn’t have pushed.

“What is it?” Walks says, meeting Braden’s eyes, his jaw set.  “I’m sorry if I was – _intruding_ , or infringing on your property, I didn’t think I was being inappropriate, and I can get over it—”

“Walks,” Braden says, reaching across the table to grab his wrist.  “Calm down.”

Walks sucks in a deep breath, and relaxes under Braden’s hand.

“It’s not anything you’ve done wrong,” he says, rubbing his thumb over the bone of Walks’s wrist, the same way he’d do whenever Walks was having trouble going down.  He glances at Andre.  “There was probably a better way to go about this.”

“Don’t blame me,” Andre says, but he’s smiling a little and leaning into Braden’s side.

“What are you talking about,” Walks says.

It’s time to stop beating around the bush, just—

“You’ve subbed for me before,” Braden says, looking evenly at Walks.  “Over the last two summers.  And I know you’re a switch, but as far as you’ve told me, you’ve never really tried.”

Walks blinks at him.  “You mean how I haven’t Dommed anyone.”

Braden nods.  “I thought it would be a low-stress situation, if you were to play with Andre and me.  Try out Domming, with me there, too.  See what it’s like from the other side.”

“There’s a reason I haven’t tried Domming,” Walks says, and Andre leans across the table to grab his hand.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Andre says in a rush.  “We just thought we’d offer, but if you don’t want to, there’s no pressure or anything.  You can still stay here, and if you need to go down for Braden you can, but…”

“I haven’t tried it because I didn’t think I’d be good at it,” Walks finishes.  “I didn’t want a sub to get hurt because I couldn’t do it properly.”

“I’ll be there,” Braden says firmly.  “I’ll be there, and I can show you, first, if you want.”  He turns to Andre then, and smirks.  “Andre’s not too easy to hurt, anyway.”

Andre grins at him, and presses a kiss to Braden’s chin.

“All right,” Walks says, nodding slightly.  “But – later?”

“Of course,” Braden replies, cutting off another piece of omelet and feeding it to Andre.  “We have to negotiate first, anyway.”

“Don’t you still have my checklist?” Walks asks, a hint of a whine in his voice.  Braden just raises an eyebrow, feeding Andre another bite.  “All right.  I’ll fill another one out.”

Braden smiles to himself, and takes another bite of omelet.  They’ve got a gym session today – all three of them – but none of them have any plans for the night.  It’s as good a night as any, when Andre’s still loose and relaxed from last night, and Walks hasn’t had time to overthink it.

 

.oOo.

 

Nathan has time to overthink it.

He’s thinking about it while they’re training at the gym, cycling through the cardio machines and free weights and ab workouts on the mats.  He thinks about it every time he catches sight of Burky, at the edge of his vision, running his fingers absentmindedly over his collar when he’s drinking water.  He thinks about it every time Holts squats, and Nathan can see the muscles in his legs working, thinking about the last time Holts fucked him –

And then he swallows and turns his attention back to whatever workout he’s doing.

And he just thinks about it more, when Holts and Burky go off to shower after the workout.  And more, when they’re putting lunch together at home.  And more, when they’re eating, and Holts is feeding Burky again.

And then they finally sit down with their checklists, and Nathan finally lets himself really _picture it_.

Once they’re up in their room – Braden and Andre, when they’re like this – it’s more than Nathan could imagine.

Braden led him to the armchair in the corner, pressing him down into it with a hand on his shoulder and lips on his.

“Stay,” Braden murmurs, when he pulls away.  “Watch.”

Nathan nods, and Braden walks back to Andre, kneeling in the middle of the room.  He doesn’t really know when Andre stripped off all his clothes – probably some time while Braden was kissing Nathan.

“Look at you,” Braden says to Andre, cupping his cheek and tilting his face up.  Andre smiles up at him, and Nathan’s breath catches.

Even with Andre wearing Braden’s collar, with them being so obviously _together_ , he didn’t really get it.  Even when he listened to them through the wall, when he heard how Braden could make Andre cry out like that, he couldn’t see it like he could now.

It makes him ache, a little, for something like that.  But he also likes where he is right now.

“You always want to make sure your sub is comfortable,” Braden says, his eyes slanted over to Nathan.  Nathan sits up straighter.  “Of course your comfort is important as well, but when a sub is going down for you, you become responsible for them.  From the moment the scene begins, all the way through aftercare.”

“Yes, Braden.”

Braden combs his fingers through Andre’s curls, then fists his hand in his hair, drawing a gasping moan from Andre.

“Some subs need more to go down, but some are easier.”

Braden turns Andre’s head to face him, and Nathan can see the hazy look in his eyes, the lack of tension in his face, in his whole body.  Nathan swallows heavily.

“It’s best to start with a warm up, putting them in a position to put them in the right mindset to go down.  Andre likes kneeling.  Some like lying down, or you can start with simple orders, like getting undressed, where to go.”

Nathan digs his fingers into the arms of the chair, trying not to touch himself.  Not yet.

“It’s key to know what your sub likes,” Braden continues, nudging his thumb against Andre’s lips.  Andre opens his mouth, his tongue sweeping over the tip of his finger.  “It makes it easier to get them in the right headspace.  Andre likes using his mouth.”

Braden nudges his sweats off of his hips.  Nathan watches with hungry eyes as he pulls his briefs down far enough for his cock to spring out.  Fuck, he’s forgotten what it’s like, seeing Braden like this, as much in his element here as he is between the pipes.

And then he’s brushing the head of his cock over Andre’s lips, and Andre’s moving his head trying to get his mouth around Braden’s cock, until Braden finally thrusts into his mouth.  Andre sinks into it, his eyes fluttering shut, his entire body sagging into the hold Braden has on him.

“Oh,” Nathan says softly.  He’s caught in this space between – imagining himself in Andre’s place, Braden’s hands on him, Braden’s cock in his mouth, and imagining himself in Braden’s place, Andre’s mouth around his cock, staring down at his blissful face.

Braden pulls back, drawing his cock out of Andre’s mouth, and Andre tries to follow with a soft noise.  “Shh,” Braden murmurs, petting his thumb over Andre’s cheek.  Then he turns to Nathan, and beckons him over.

Nathan can’t remember how he gets from the chair to standing next to Braden, but he does, and Andre’s looking up at him with a small smile curling the corners of his mouth.

Braden undoes the knot in the string holding Nathan’s sweats up, and tugs them down to his knees.  His boxers go next, until Braden’s hand is curling around Nathan’s cock.

It’d be too easy to sink back against Braden, let him… but Nathan looks down at Andre again, and he feels it, he feels the strange combination of clear-headed and out-of-body that Braden’s described to him.  He looks down at Andre, and cups his cheek the way he saw Braden do, and murmurs, “You want to suck me off?”

“Yes,” Andre gasps.

“Good,” Braden whispers against Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan nudges the head against Andre’s lips, and moans softly when Andre flicks his tongue against the slit.

“He’s taking control, now,” Braden says.  “The feisty ones will do that, if you let them.”

“So I…” Nathan says, and licks his lips.

“So you take it back,” Braden tells him, curling his hand around Nathan’s hip.  Nathan nods, and fists his hand in Andre’s hair, and thrusts into his mouth.

Andre groans around him, and Nathan has to close his eyes for a second before he comes, just from that.

“Sometimes you have to give them what they want.”  Braden’s kissing his neck, now, finding that spot under Nathan’s jaw that he kind of hoped Braden had forgotten about.  “It’s keeps them from getting too bratty.”

Andre looks like he wants to say something about that, so Nathan pulls back a little and thrusts in again.

“Just like that,” Braden tells him.  “Good job, Nathan.”

Nathan shivers and thrusts in again.  Andre swallows around him, and Nathan doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything quite like this.  Most of the time, subbing, you’re not the one with your cock in someone’s mouth.  And Andre’s a lot better at it than any of the Doms that have actually tried – though Braden might give him a challenge.

“Fuck,” Nathan pants, thrusting in harder, feeling Andre’s throat flutter around him.  Braden slips his hand up Nathan’s stomach, holding him steady as his rhythm falters.

“Usually,” Braden says into his neck, “You want to make your sub come first.  Make sure they’re taken care of.  Today, Andre’ll understand if you can’t help it.”

“Can I?” Nathan pants, turning his head to press his forehead against Braden’s temple.  “If I come – can I make him come, too?”

Andre’s hand flies to Nathan’s thigh, his fingers pressing in, hard.

“Of course you can,” Braden tells him, his breath hot over Nathan’s cheek.  “You can come when you want, Nathan, you’re the one in charge, right?”

Nathan curses under his breath and thrusts in again, holding Andre’s mouth down on his cock, coming deep in his throat.  Andre takes it beautifully, his eyes half-shut, mouth working around Nathan’s cock, swallowing everything.

Nathan’s just starting to come down, to put himself back together, when Braden tugs him gently away.

“It’s difficult,” Braden tells him, “but part of why it’s best to wait to come, is so you can keep your mind on your sub.”

“Sorry,” Nathan says, turning to look at Braden.  Braden smiles at him, gently, and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“It’s all right,” Braden assures him, leading him back to the arm chair in the corner.  “No one’s perfect the first time.”

Once Nathan’s sitting again, Braden glances back at Andre and beckons him over.  Nathan can see the stutter in Andre’s step, the same shift he’s been seeing all day, and maybe –

“Andre’s been waiting all day for me to fuck him,” Braden tells Nathan, taking Andre by the waist and arranging him on the chair, kneeling over Nathan.  Andre grins, brushing his nose against Nathan’s.

Braden huffs a laugh, and when he reaches between Andre’s legs, Andre drops his head to Nathan’s shoulder with a moan.  Braden holds his hand up, and in his fingers is a plug – sizeable, bigger than Nathan would be able to wear for any length of time.

“All afternoon?” Nathan asks, licking his lips.

“All afternoon,” Braden says, kissing Andre’s neck, right above his collar.  “Did so well today, Andre.”

Andre preens under Braden’s words, and Nathan gets it.  The sort of satisfaction from looking after someone, different than being looked after.

And then Andre moans, his fingers digging into the back of the chair, and Nathan stares at him.  Braden grunts behind him, and Nathan can figure out what forced that noise out of Andre.

Nathan bites his lip, watching the flutter of Andre’s eyelashes, listening to the noises falling from Andre’s mouth, the slap of skin on skin, Braden panting.

“Can I touch him?” Nathan asks, hushed.

“Of course,” Braden says, shifting his grip on Andre’s hips.

Nathan fists his hand around Andre’s cock, giving him a slow stroke.  Andre whines, pressing into his hand, and back onto Braden’s cock.

“Can you see the look on his face?” Braden manages, and Nathan focuses, staring at Andre’s face, at the flush over his cheeks, the furrowing of his brow.  “You can do that, Nathan.  You helped get him there.”

Nathan sucks in a breath, stroking Andre a little faster, trying to time it with Braden’s thrusts.

“Braden,” Andre whines, arching between Nathan and Braden.  “Braden, can I come?”

“Ask Nathan,” Braden mutters against Andre’s skin.

“Nathan,” Andre pleads, lifting his head just enough to meet Nathan’s eyes.  “Can I come?”

“Yes,” Nathan says, with a sudden rush of confidence.  “Come.”

Andre cries out, bucking into Nathan’s hand and comes across his stomach.  He drops his head to Nathan’s shoulder as Braden fucks him through his orgasm, and as Braden curls over his back and comes inside him.

 “And now aftercare,” Braden says after a moment.  Nathan tries to shift out from under Andre, but Braden presses him back into the armchair.  “I’ll take care of it this time.  Next time, you’ll help.”

Nathan sinks back into the chair.  It’s – nice, he decides.  Caring for someone else.  He still likes being the one cared for, of course, but it was nice, to have Andre looking to him for direction.  He doesn’t think he could do it all himself, not yet, but he could.

He thinks – maybe, he could try it again.  Braden did say there would be a next time.

 

.oOo.

 

**Nathan Walker is living with Braden Holtby and making tea for his submissive**

_September 3 rd 2016_

 

Two seasons ago, Caps prospect  **Nathan Walker**  tore his ACL, ending his season early with the Hershey Bears. During the summer, the Capitals asked the Australian forward to rehab in Washington, but Walker needed a place to stay.

Renting an apartment or a hotel would be expensive for a young prospect on an AHL salary. So Caps goaltender  **Braden Holtby**  invited Walker to live at his house.

“It worked out really good,” Braden Holtby said to CSN Mid-Atlantic’s Jill Sorenson. “He house-sat for us and he wanted to come back, so he’s roped in every year.”

Braden wasn’t kidding. Walker is once again living with the goaltender ahead of training camp.

We’ll see how well the situation works out this summer, with Braden’s newly-collared submissive **Andre Burakovsky** having just moved in, which you can read about in  our previous article and interview following their collaring announcement.

Walker, who described Holtby as “a little bit of both” a dad and a brother, does his fair share of chores around the house. He makes tea for Holtby and Burakovsky every night, he cooks delicious meals, and helps take care of the house.

The living situation appears to be helping Walker mature.

“[It’s helped me learn] how to be older than I am,” Walker said when asked about the pros of the Holtbeast being his Holtdad. “The way they handle things makes life simple. They’re really chill about everything. It’s good to be a part of.”

Holtby was happy to help.

“A friend needed a place to stay,” the Caps goaltender said. “That’s pretty much all it is and it’s worked out really good. Coming in early for camp shows dedication. Last thing you want to do is be paying for a hotel for a month or something like that.”

“Us older guys are here with houses,” he continued. “It’s kind of our responsibility, too, is to help out our teammates and make it easy for people in the organization so one day, hopefully, someday Walks can do that for someone.”

This Labor Day weekend, Holtby is leaving for Team Canada’s training camp, leaving Walker sharing duties with Burakovsky as man of the house, with Burakovsky conspicuously missing from Team Sweden’s roster and staying in the district to train.

 “Andre certainly enjoys it,” Holtby said, nudging his submissive. “Walks, he’s a pretty good chef. We haven’t been struggling for food that’s for sure.”

Burakovsky, as Holtby said, seems just as happy as Holtby with Walker staying with them for the last month and through training camp.

“It’s nice having someone young and fun around the house,” he offered, close to the end of the interview, before sharing a grin with Holtby.  “Preseason’ll be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last section liberally lifted from a real RMNB article and, of course, edited.
> 
> Join me in sin on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
